


Business and Pleasure

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Yakuza Genji, yakuza reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: You want to make a deal, but Genji wants to get down to a different type of business.





	Business and Pleasure

“I am not a patient person, Mr. Shimada,” you declared, looking out across the city from the large window. You didn’t even turn when you heard the door click open, you knew who you were meant to be meeting. But as soon as you saw the reflection in the glass it was obvious that plans had changed. You spun on your heel to face the green haired man who was standing in the centre of the room.

“Oh. I was under the impression that I was meeting with the head of the Shimada clan,” you said, a frown crossing your featured.

“My brother is currently occupied. He sends his apologies and me in his place. If it is of any assurance, I can make the deal just as efficiently as he can. Besides, I’m much better fun,” he replied with a cheeky smirk and a wink.

You rolled your eyes at the comment but decided to accept the meeting with him. You wanted it over with as soon as possible. Besides, maybe you could squeeze a better deal out of the younger Shimada.

“Very well, sir. Please, feel free to take a seat,” you offered, walking to the drinks cabinet to pour yourself something. “Can I tempt you?”

“Please, call me Genji,” he responded, fixing the pristine white jacket of his suit as he sat down. “Trying to get me drunk? Perhaps take advantage of me?”

You let out a snort at the tease as you turned to hand him the glass. Despite what he had just said, he downed the contents in one gulp.

“Oh I’ve heard all about you, Genji. And your…antics. I don’t think I have enough liquor to get you drunk. Though we can give it a damn good try.”

He licked his lips, watching you as you refilled his glass. As he held it out you noticed the beginning of a tattoo on his wrist. Shameful as it was, you were extremely curious to see what was under his clothes. You tried to push that thought away as you took your seat beside him.

“Oooh, I like you,” he chuckled, leaning back on the couch. A knot formed in your stomach as his eyes raked over you. And he was making no attempt to be subtle about it. You wanted to look away and hide that blush creeping up your face. But that would be playing into his hands. No, you refused to fall for those cheap tactics.

“Money is more persuasive than your flirting,” you replied, swirling your drink, “Lets just get these terms and conditions straightened out.”

Your breath hitched as he leant within inches of you, his breath hot on your skin. You dug your nails into the couch and clenched your jaw as you tried to keep yourself composed. 

“Who says we cannot mix business and pleasure?”


End file.
